Hyoogle (Game)
Hyoogle game Hyoogle is a Ipad plat-forming game that is currently on sale on the App store for $1.99 Au. It was coded and published by Steve Keen who was assisted by his family on the August the 19th 2012. Reception Hyoogle has had a few ratings mainly on YouTube Publishers description For the last 75 years aliens have been abducting our cows. So what happens when the cows decide to get even? ● Designed especially for the iPad (all generations) ● Run, jump and fart your way through 24 insane locations ● Play the campaign or beat the challenges ● Select from normal, nuts or nightmare levels of difficulty ● Combat everything from hoop-snakes to drop-bears ● Share your iPad - save and load multiple games ● Absolutely no ads or in-app purchases ● And the game plays differently every time PLAY THE CAMPAIGN For the last 75 years, aliens have been abducting our cows for their milk. And, for the last 75 years, the cows have been watching, waiting and developing advanced robotics. Now, with the help of their bionic blue bull, plus a myriad of other deadly robotic creatures and booby-traps, they're ready to strike back! So when Hoof mistakenly abducts the bionic blue bull, his plans for obtaining milk go terribly wrong. For the bull doesn't take too kindly to being milked. In a fit of rage, he shoots holes in Hoof's spacecraft, scattering his teleportation crystals across the landscape, before departing with Hoof as his prisoner. Now it's up to Hoof's lactose intolerant friend, Hyoogle, to save the day. But with only a green teleportation crystal remaining, Hyoogle can only beam so far. ● Find the yellow and red teleportation crystals to extend Hyoogle's range ● Avoid all of the robotic creatures and booby-traps scattered across the farmlands ● Drink milk to build up gas and propel Hyoogle through the air ● Throw grenades to temporarily disable Hyoogle's foes ● Search for the 7 coloured turbines, solve the puzzle and thwart the blue bull's master plan BEAT THE CHALLENGES For those of you who prefer to play your iPad games in short bursts, Hyoogle also has a challenge mode. ● Play each location as an individual challenge ● Find the crystals to unlock locations ● Beat your best times ● Destroy as many methane balloons as you can ● Win a place on the 44-gallon drum podium! BUT BE WARNED Hyoogle is an action-packed platforming game requiring skill, strategy and puzzle-solving skills. After 9 months of development and testing, even the developer hasn't managed to beat the game on the nightmare level! Proudly made in Australia! Aim of the game You aim of the game Is to play through all 23 levels (plus one extra life level) with your alien Hyoogle and collect all pieces of the wind turbines. You then have to complete the puzzle using the turbines and win the game. This is not easy however because numerous enemies lay in you path such as robotic cows, mice Hoop Snakes much more. You will either have to dodge pass then or disable them with a grenade (if you have any) There is three difficulty’s you can choose to play this on such as Normal, Nuts and Nightmare. Here is the description from the game Normal Nuts Nightmare 9 lives and save points 9 lives and save points 5 lives 10 extra lives to find 5 extra lives to find 5 extra lives to find 10 hidden grenades 10 hidden grenades no hidden hints 2 hidden hints 1 hidden hint No completion indicators More gas less enemies No save points Easier and less enemies Challenge mode Level Builder Level Builder allows you to create your own Hyoogle level see Level Builder